


Performance, Constitution or Dexterity?

by Lukutoukka



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: -Ish, Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smutty, aka Discussion of Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: The SMH discusses what one would need to roll for when giving a blow job playing a table top game. Dex... comes out.





	Performance, Constitution or Dexterity?

**Author's Note:**

> So [Denois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/profile) dropped a link to [this post](https://labelleizzy.tumblr.com/post/181424938292/its-a-performance-charisma-check-you-fuckin) in a chat (link leads to tumblr), asking which member of SMH would advocate for what, and I needed to write something for this. So here we are.

It’s not the first time this topic’s come up.

It’s also not the first time this topic’s come up during breakfast.

It’s not the first time Bitty is bright red and averting his eyes, not the first time that Nursey is almost knocking things over with his gesturing, not the first time Chowder looks politely disengaged and it’s also not the first time Shitty is arguing for all of the points.

So there’s really no reason why Dex should feel itchy today. No reason the usual "Dex-terity" jokes (nudge, nudge, wink) should make him crawl out of his skin.

Except –

Except there’s Jack’s eyes on him, a heavy look that seems to burn right through Dex. Anyone else would smirk, but Jack’s not a smirker and his face betrays nothing.

“Shitty,” Dex says, harsher than intended. “Unless you’ve sucked dick, shut the fuck up, would you?”

The conversation dies, very suddenly and completely.

Everybody’s staring at Dex.

One of Jack’s eyebrows lifts minimally.

Someone clanks their cutlery against a glass.

It’s Lardo who finally breaks the heavy silence with “All sex rolls are performance rolls, duh,” and conversation mostly returns.

But Shitty is still looking at Dex. So are Bitty, Chowder, Nursey and Jack.

“I remember you participating in the last discussion we had about this, Dex,” Shitty says, stressing the “Dex”.

Dex meets his eyes, lifts his chin just a bit in defiance. “So?”

“Well, how many dicks did _you_ suck in your lifetime?”

“Well, if we’re counting individual dicks, fo– no, five. If we’re counting the different occasions those dicks were sucked by me –” Dex shrugs and gives Shitty a lopsided grin.

“Wait, what?” Nursey actually stopped his fork halfway to his mouth, the scrambled egg looking ready to fall off. Bitty’s eyes are big as saucers.

Chowder is the only one who seems unaffected and continues to eat. Well, and Jack of course. But Jack… knows. Jack is _intimately acquainted_ with the topic.

Jack presses his tongue against the inside of his cheek, lets his eyes fall halfway shut, and Dex feels himself blush as he remembers the heavy weight of Jack’s cock on his tongue.

He’s startled out of his thoughts by Nursey demanding: “You’re _gay_?”

Dex shrugs again. “Yes.”

“Duh,” Lardo says next to Shitty, methodically eating her way through the waffles, and Chowder nods as he loads his eggs and bacon on toast.

“I, uh,” Shitty says and their little group’s quiet again, while the rest of the team chatters on.

“I think Dex would need to roll for both constitution and performance,” Jack announces and gets up to leave.

Dex’s cheeks burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments to make me a happy gal or come scream at me about Dex-terity on [tumblr](https://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
